


Thank you, Aoi zaizen

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, Dragonflyshipping, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Takes place at vrains episode  103.   Haru  says  his thanks  to Blue maiden(Aoi zaizen)  for standing up for him. But  will  become something more?     contains  some  Aoi zaizen  as Blue maiden x Haru. sorry for errors  , I don't own vrains.
Relationships: zaizen Aoi/Haru





	Thank you, Aoi zaizen

playmaker just defeated Bohman and saved the world from Bohman. All of playmaker's friends and the ignis besides Lightning got revived. All of them united together in a hug. A awkwardly 14 year old ai Haru came up and said " you deserve to know how i survived. My error in my programming kept me alive . But I was knocked out . I am sorry for the crimes I and our Lightning faction did. Do whatever you want to me but I got one thing to say before you get rid of me." Revolver said " what is it, Lightning's pawn?"

Haru said with tears " Thank you, Blue maiden. you are the only one to see me not as trash. you are the only one to stand up for me. one of few that shows she cared about me a tiny bit even if it was small. she only knew the pains I went through and understand my pains Any one who end up with her is a lucky guy. That what i wanted to say. Do whatever you want to me."

Aqua said " He's not lying That one thing you did Blue maiden transformed his heart." Ghost girl said "Blue maiden went into a deep depression when she thought you was gone forever. she also said " she wanted her Haru back " like a thousand of times". Blue maiden blushed hard meaning it was true. All of playmaker and allies said " what that means they like each other?!". Blue maiden offered Haru her hand "I believe you are changing for good. Take my hand to make a new future with the both of us". Haru grabbed her hand and said in tears "Thank you!". Blue maiden said " no problem" as she kissed him on his right cheek. Then Blue maiden and Haru started to kiss each other on the lips in a romantic way. No one thought romance would be caused by the ignis and human war but they was proven wrong as they watch Blue maiden kissing Haru a lot in a romantic way on the lips.  
Ghost girl said while being a fangirl said "They look so cute together ". Ryoken said "I don't like Haru, but if Blue maiden wants him to stay,it's not my decision to stop it."


End file.
